The chief's pet
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Bagheera, did not go well, at work, he goes bad. can Shere Khan fix the situation?
1. Chapter 1

Bagheera worked for Khan. Bagheera was a secretary, she took care of all Shere Khan meetings, phone calls, and the introduction of coffee.  
Bagheera was very trustworthy in her work and very responsible, the desk was always in good order, books in alphabetical order, pens and other goods in good order.

Bagheera was always a neat outfit, white collar shirt, blue gray trousers, black tie, he was very stylish looking.

On weekends, he played golf, Baloo with his friend. Or so he spent his time with Shere Khan, a variety of festive occasions. Bagheera's things were fine.

However, the Bagheera was at work one problem, there were a few employees at work, who was jealous of Bagheera, because he was so closely with Shere Khan.

Shere Khan and Bagheera have been friends since childhood, and that's why they were pretty close to each other and it annoys some of the workers, For Bagheera sometimes got special treatment from Shere Khan. For example, an extra day off, or dinner invitations.

And though Bagheera was afraid sometimes Shere Khan, but Shere Khan never did anything harmless, as Bagheera did exemplary good work.  
other employees whispered all sorts of hideousness in the Bagheera. They called Bagheera, the boss's pet, Even when Bagheera was with a coffee break.

Each time he heard that word, he became sad about it.

In addition, only a few defended him, and very rarely, who would want to be the boss's favorite guy? And anyway Bagheera was bullied and derided at work much.

Bagheera, however, tried to endure it all, and did not tell anybody any problems to anyone, not even Shere Khan knew anything.

But then one day, something happened.

Bagheera brought coffee to Shere Khan,

"Mr. Shere Khan, I brought coffee," Bagheera said at the office of Shere Khan.

"Mmmmh ... thank you my friend, bring here," Shere Khan said while sitting at work desk.

Bagheera offered coffee and was about to leave, when Shere Khan stopped him.

"Wait, I'll come here, I have a bit of a thing for you," he said with a strange tone of tone.

Bagheera swallowed, but obeyed.

"So the Lord?" Bagheera asked a little scared, not understanding why.

"Yes, my dear friend, I found out that you will be treated badly...in my workplace." Shere Khan said, and clawed the table.

Bagheera was horrified, how he had invented it? he did not want more problems himself.

"And I can not understand... why you did not tell me anything!" Shere Khan shouted.

Now, Bagheera began to scare, she did not know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry, I d-did not want a-a-any trouble for y-you, you already have enough of them," Bagheera said frightened, and slowly retreated to the corner.

Shere Khan growled, and decisively, he walked in front of his friend.

"And when I thought you were smart, **FOOL!** do not you understand! you can very well tell me if there are problems, I'm your boss you know? where is your pride? do not you dare fight back?" Shere Khan said severely.

Bagheera began to cry,

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," Bagheera said weeping, all seemed so horrible.

There was a mocking laugh behind the door.

 **"If someone wants to be overworked! so that's no problem!"** Shere Khan said in a hard voice, and the laughter ceased.

Shere Khan gave Bagheera a warm hug.

 _"S-Shere Khan ...?"_ Bagheera said, bewildered.

 _"Shh my friend, do not worry about it if someone invites you to a pet, because you are my dear friend and my pet. But no one else knows it."_ Shere Khan whispered Bagheera's ear.

 _"Okay... sir, Can I go now? "_ Bagheera asked.

 _"Yes, you can keep the rest of the day free."_ Shere Khan said with a smile.

Bagheera was very relieved, and the next day no one was tempted by him.

Shere Khan had taken care of that.

end


	2. Attention!

**If you have wondered whether Bagheera a girl or a boy, he is a boy. and Shere Khan also. What have you kept about this story? do you want more?**


	3. Continuation Part One

One afternoon, Bagheera brought coffee to Shere khan. Bagheera's work things were better now, no one ever bullied him at work, Bagheera was also noticed that Shere khan treated him more kindly, he had received a pay raise, and now tonight he would go to eat with his boss.

Bagheera was a very flattered invitation, but a bit tense, because Shere Khan was an unpredictable guy.

Well Bagheera offered coffee Shere Khan, Shere Khan reminded of Bagheera dinners.

"Remember, we eat in the golden pheasant at 18.00." Shere Khan said.

"Yes sir," Bagheera said, Bagheera knew that the golden pheasant was the finest and most expensive restaurant in this city. So he began to tense.

For only the rich could afford to eat there, and he did not belong to a fine cream.

Shere Khan noticed his friend was worried.

"Do not worry my friend, I'll take care of the payment, you just enjoy the evening." Shere Khan said and drank coffee.

"But..." Bagheera started, but Shere Khan didn't let her talk.

"No objections, now go back to work." he commanded, and so the conversation was clear.

 **Later, at 18.00, the restaurant in the golden pheasant.**

Bagheera and Shere Khan sat in a fine restaurant, the place was really gorgeous and exquisite.

Round tables, soft seats, great decorations, no wonder the restaurant had six stars.

Bagheera was wearing the best suit, as was Shere Khan, _"because now we are in a great restaurant where we had to dress nicely."_ So Shere Khan had said.  
And what about a meal? it was something so wonderful that Bagheera couldn't forget it.

Shere Khan ordered an appetizer: creamy shrimp soup, and the main dish: quail pie, truffle sauce, and honey marinated vegetables. And the best champagne.

"Mmm ... delicious, food is really delicious." Bagheera praised.

"My dear pet, I agree, the food is...how is it said?.. _.délicieux,_ " Shere Khan said and ordered the best wine. When the food was eaten there was a dessert turn.

"we take a dessert with a drink, " Shere Khan said to the waiter.

"Yes, sir, what do you want for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Hmm ... cheese plate, and ... strawberry tiramisu, and chocolate cake, and coffee." Shere Khan ordered, and looked at the menu.

"Okay, and you want a red wine, or some other wine?" The waiter asked.

"Hmm ... more exotic drink please," Shere Khan said, and the waiter thanked, and left.

Bagheera was a bit worried, because he was not used to eat a lot about, nor did he usually drink any alcohol. But Shere Khan was his boss, and even Shere Khan called him a pet, it didn't matter, at least not much.

Dessert, was absolutely fantastic delicious, and Bagheera had a great time, likewise, Shere Khan had fun. And at the end of the meal, Shere Khan paid the whole meal. The evening had been very successful and it was time to go home.

Bagheera was pleased, and tired, and a little dizzy. Shere Khan offered a limousine ride home, Bagheera agreed, for he was very very tired. Bagheera was so tired that she fell asleep on the car.

 **Continued.**


	4. Continuation Part two

When Bagheera woke up in the morning, he noticed, he was not at home or in his own bedroom in which he was was much finer, and well decorated than his own.

Red Window Curtains, balcony with fine sea view, fine fireplace, Indian carpets and furniture, made a great impression on Bagheera.

"But where am I?" he wondered. He found himself lying in a gorgeous bed, and he was wearing only his pants, other clothing, were hung on the table.

The same bedroom door opened, and Shere Khan stepped in, pushing the serving cart.

"Good morning my dear pet, did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile, though scary.

"I s-slept well, b-b-but head a little ache," Bagheera said fearfully. For such a surprise, there was such a big shock, he was a boss at home.

Shere Khan smiled with satisfaction.

"I believe that you are a little sore, we spend a good evening, yes ... a very good evening. But now it's breakfast time," Shere Khan said and served breakfast in Bagheera's bed.

it was a luxurious breakfast: Toast, two types of marmalade, boiled egg, sardines, orange juice, and coffee.

After breakfast, Bagheera was going to leave.

"Why hurry my little pet?" Shere Khan asked, and caressed Bagheera's head.

Now Bagheera began to anger, he quickly retreated and looked at Shere Khan angrily.

"I'm not your pet! I'm not! I'm not!" he shouted.

Shere Khan looked at him for a long time, and Bagheera was frightened, he knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he says urgently.

but then Shere Khan started laughing.

"Good Bagheera, very good, in you have the guts to speak against, I'm proud of you, my friend. " Shere Khan says with satisfaction.

Bagheera was surprised again,

"Thank you Mr, sorry, but I have to go now," he said, and quickly dressed.

"Sure my friend, it was nice to spend time with you."Shere Khan said.

"Heh heh hee ... yes, very nice." he quietly added when Bagheera left.

end.

 **(I hope you liked it.)**


	5. fever

Bagheera was sick, he had a fever and cough, Bagheera was lying in her bed, all alone.

Baloo had been to the village, but because of his work, he couldn't stay with his friend.

Bagheera was lying in bed and was very unhappy because she was lonely.

 _"Why did Baloon have to go to work? And left me alone,_ " he thought.

Suddenly Baloo appeared in Bagheera's room again.

"Baloo! But what are you doing here?" Bagheera asked and started coughing.

"Well, I was annoyed to leave you alone, so I took the day off. and I came to take care of you." Baloo said with a smile.

Bagheera was happy, and Baloo also. Baloo made Banana mango soup, and offered it to the sick patient.

And later, Shere Khan came to the village.

"Is ... Shere Khan, this is a surprise," Baloo said with astonishment.

"What? Can't I come to the village?" Shere Khan asked and glanced at the claw.

"Of course, of course. I just ... I was surprised." Baloo said embarrassed.

Bagheera was also surprised to see Shere Khan,

but Shere Khan just smiled and said.

"Hey, my little pet."

 **I continue more about this?**


	6. surprise

Bagheera was very surprised, Shere Khan didn't usually come to her. Shere Khan looked at her friend for a long time.

"You look good," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm still sore," said Bagheera.

"And I take care of him," Baloo added.

"Good, tell me when you're healthy again," Shere Khan said and left.

"He's weird," Baloo said, he didn't particularly like Shere khan.

"Maybe ... but he's my friend ... at least a little." Bagheera said.

"Well, you must rest." Baloo said, and went to the kitchen.

Three days later, Bagheera was healthy again. And in honor, Baloo, offered eggs and bacon.

"Mmmm! Decent breakfast, it's the best I know." Baloo said and ate with satisfaction.

"I agree with you, my friend, and thank you for everything." Bagheera said gratefully.

"No problem," said Baloo.

Later, Bagheera went to work.

Bagheera worked hard and didn't care if someone started teasing her. Just said to the bullies this way: Note all! I'm not anybody's pet and I don't care what you say about me. And now I'm sorry, I have a job.

Everyone was very surprised and no one ever bullied him.

Three weeks later, Shere Khan was a surprise to Bagheera. Bagheera received a decent salary increase and a deputy director position.

"You've earned it for my friend," Shere Khan said.

Bagheera was very excited, and very surprised.

"Thanks ... thank you very much," he said proudly.

"No problem ... my friend." Shere Khan said and laughed with satisfaction.

End.

* * *

 **And here I decide this story, thanks to all the readers, and thanks for the comments.**


End file.
